Raven's Spell
by Blazing Moonlight
Summary: Squeal to Victoria's secret: Raven discovered a spell to allow vampires to walk in the  sunlight casting it on the wrong vampire is dangerous. But will she cast it on Victoria after she killed 4 people right in front of them RobinxOC: for a friend. "H.K"
1. Two months later

**Raven's Spell**

**One**

**Two months Later**

It has been two months. Victoria still has the taste for human blood. She stays down in the basement in a cage. With her obsession of blood now raven won't tell anyone about that spell. At least not until she gets better.

Victoria was sitting in the corner in the darkest part of the cage. The cage is large it takes up most of the basement. So there is plenty of room. Starfire is scared of the basement always has been always will be. So she hasn't been down.

Beast-boy walked down stairs brining her animal blood. Beast-boy was disturbed as he has probably been that animal, but he wanted to see Victoria. See how she was doing. If she could control the blood thirst yet.

"Hey I bought you your blood" He said

Victoria didn't say anything. She just slowly emerged from where she was.

"Vicky. No one blames you. You couldn't help it" Beast-boy said

"They do blame me. I could help it" Victoria said

"No you couldn't"

"I could help it. I could have chose not to"

"You would have died!"

Victoria took the blood from beast-boy

"Thanks for the blood" She said

Victoria left and began walking back to the darkest corner in the cage.

"You know if you keep felling sorry for your self your never going to get better. Your never going to get that thirst for human blood out" he said

Beast boy left. He was right but she ignored it.


	2. Flashback's

**Two**

**Flashback's**

*~*One month ago*~*

"She isn't getting any better" Robin said "She is more agitated than before."

There in blood on robin's shirt

"Is that your blood?" Raven asked

"No She threw the cup." Robin said

Raven looked like she was hiding something but yet again she always looked like she was hiding something. So what was it this time.

"She isn't good. She is strong." Robin said

"How she hasn't drunk any human blood in a month" Cyborg said

"I don't know. Maybe it hasn't left her system" Robin said "soon she is going to want to get out. And nothing will stop her."

*~*Present*~*

"She needs help. More than we can give her" Cyborg said

"What should we do?" beast-boy asked

"Well I think keeping her down there isn't good for her." Cyborg said

"So what we bring her up here when she still craves human blood"

*~*3 Weeks Ago*~*

_I want to get better and go back up with my friends. If they still want to be, but I am afraid I will hurt them._ Victoria thought

"Vicky" Cyborg said

Vicky back was towards him. She didn't want any one down here didn't want to see anyone. Well not now. So her eyes darkened and her fangs came out and she had veins popping out from under her eyes.

"What" she turned around

"How are you felling" Cyborg said

"Hungry" Victoria said


	3. the key is strength

**Three**

**The key is strength**

If there was one thing that could help Victoria over come this it was robin, and her strength she was stronger than all the titans but Victoria just couldn't pull herself together. She was back drinking Animal blood, Victoria could control her thirst for human blood once before but why couldn't she now. She killed four people. And drank from her best friend. Accidentally. But she could control it after 10 years of killing she learnt to control the thirst in little than 5 days and now after killing only 4 it is taking her longer to control it 2 months a week exactly.

_I am strong. I can control this thirst. I just have to be with my friends not locked up in cage like an animal. Well I guess they kind of see me as an animal now. _Victoria thought

Cyborg walked down stairs with a cup filled with animal blood.

"Hey Vic" Cyborg said

"Hey" Victoria said

"How ya felling?" Cyborg asked

"A bit better. I think I can control this thirst. I mean after ten years it only took me 5 days, were here it's been too long. But I just need more time to control myself." Victoria responded

"I Guess BB knocked some sense into ya ey?" Cyborg said with a smile

"Yea I guess he did. Remind me to thank him next time." Victoria said

Victoria smiled back.

"Ooh before I forget and walk out with it. Heres uh...your blood" Said weirdly

Victoria smiled "Thanks"

This time Victoria didn't skull it like she had done in past time. She drank it slowly like you would normally drink a glass of water or something.

Cyborg left.

**Upstairs**

"How is she" robin said

"She is becoming her old self again but she is still a bit scared, of what she could do" Cyborg said.

"She said this?" Robin asked

"Well her exact words were: '_I'm felling A bit better. I think I can control this thirst. I mean after ten years it only took me 5 days, were here it's been too long. But I just need more time to control myself'_ But she is doing pretty well"

"did she say it calm or was she trying to say it calm?" Beast-boy asked

"She said it like her old self."


	4. I'm back

**Four**

**I'm back!**

Victoria was siting on the floor up straight with her eyes closed. She was felling calmer than she has been in a long time. She could slowly fell her taste for human blood disappearing. With every cup of animal blood she drank.

It had been 2 weeks since her last vamp out. Since her white angel like face became the true demon she was. It was from the help Cyborg and beast-boy.

She hasn't seen robin in a while and she really wanted to. She had missed her best friend and things have been different between them since she accidentally bit him. Victoria wanted to blame slade for that, but it wasn't his fault. If she would have just told them they would have known earlier about to expect if she loses control. So she blamed herself.

Starfire had walked down into the basement. Victoria was surprised. Starfire hated this part of the tower. It was the one thing that everyone knew she was terrified of.

"Star?" Victoria said surprised

"You must hate me" she said looking sad

"You did what you had to star. I don't blame you. If anything. I am glad you stoped me. I couldn't live with my self if I were to harm anyone. I cant even live with myself knowing I almost killed-" Victoria stoped. She stood up.

"Please why did you not tell us" Starfire said

"I was scared."

"Scared?" she said

"That you would think I was evil and try to kill me" Victoria responded

"Oh. But you are our friend. You should have told us this earlier and not waited to let us find out" Starfire said

"Yea I should have told you sooner. But you don't know how I fell"

"Please. I am from outer space. If I told anyone else they would think I would be of the insane" Starfire said

"I guess your right. Thanks star" Victoria said with a smile.

"You are felling the better" Starfire said

"Yea I think so. I fell like my self. I don't have the taste for human blood as heavy anymore. Its just like this tiny speck of dust sitting there waiting to disappear. So I don't think it will be long till I'm my old non evil self" Victoria explained

"But you are not evil you never were" Starfire pointed out

Starfire alway knew the right words to make Victoria smile. That was one of the reason why She classified Starfire as her best friend right after robin. Starfire left the basement and Victoria sat back down


	5. The Spell

**Five**

**The spell**

**A/N: Dear readers please note that below between the raven and robin conversation, may not sound like a raven thing she would say but I wanted raven to first off tell robin about the spell and that is the best I could do.**

Raven was sitting in her dark gloomy room rotating books around her she 4 candles placed around her on long black candle holder sticks. She was trying to find out more about that spell but that was the only reference to allowing a vampire to walk in sunlight.

Raven left her room at saw robin walking over to the training room.

"Robin?" her dark voice said

"Yea raven" he said

"I found this spell. To allow a vampire to walk in the sunlight. I found it the day before she killed those people and I think since she seems to be getting better I would let everyone know about the spell...and see what you guys want to do"

"Well. Well keep it between us for now and see how she is later."

Robin was egger to get out of this conversation. He wasn't that friendly towards Victoria after everything that has happened.

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter is so short the next chapter will be longer I promise **


	6. Team Meeting without victoria

**Six**

**Team meeting without Victoria**

Robin called all the titans to the lounge for a meeting. They are all wondering what is going on. There is chatter going on between Starfire, Beast-boy & Cyborg about what is happening.

"Guys!" Robin yelled

Silence came after this yell. Little did they know all the way down in the basement Victoria was using her super hearing vampire ability to listen in on what they are saying?

"Look raven has found this spell to allow vampires to walk in the sunlight." Robin began

"I thought there was no such thing" Beast-boy said

"So did we all. But this spell we can cast on like a ring or something and allow Vicky to walk in the sunlight with us" Robin added

"Well I say yes. She is getting better and we can all tell the change." Cyborg said

They continued having the discussion Victoria was still listing in on it. This conversation had everyone yelling at each other. People arguing over what they should do about the spell.

"Rember..." Raven started "This spell is dangerous if it falls into the wrong vampires hand there would be a killing spree in the sunlight as well"

Raven's point had everyone thinking no one wanted that. But if someone new Victoria was a vampire like another vampire. Torching Victoria would be easy to get how she can walk in the sun.

"I say we let Vicky have that spell. As long as she is with us she wont hurt anyone" Cyborg said

"Everyone agree."

Everyone nodded.

Victoria didn't know what to feel when she heard this. People voting to put the spell on that ring or something. It even felt like to her that they were voting to let her out.


	7. The Ring

**Seven**

**The Ring**

**

* * *

**

Robin and Raven had walked down to the basement . robin walked down firs followed by raven not long after the whole team had shown up. Robin held a ring in his hand.

"What's that?" Victoria asked

"Raven's found a spell that will allow you to walk in the sun" robin responded

"No" Victoria said

"What do you mean no?" Cyborg asked

"Do you know how dangerous that is. If another vampire finds out they could easily crate another. Destroy that spell and don't use it" Victoria said

"Vicky. With this spell you don't have to be alone all the time" Beast-boy added

"And something happens to the ring like someone takes someone like me" Victoria said

"It doesn't have to be a ring" Raven added

"No destroy that spell raven. Don't use. It'll be for your own safety. Everyone's." Victoria said

They all left but beast-boy.

"You want to walk around in the sunlight. You don't want raven to cast that spell because of what happened. You don't want to face us." Beast-boy Said

"Beast-boy I tried to kill you. And robin." Victoria responded

"So...I'm over it and so is robin now you have to do what you want. You want to come up in the sunlight. With us but you wont." Beast-boy said

Beast-boy was right. When he came to telling Victoria what she was thinking it was always right. He left. He left leaving Victoria to think but he had open the gate. That locked her in. Victoria didn't leave she was tempted to. But she didn't not until night fall came.

"Okay" Victoria said as she walked up the stairs into the lounge.

"Well we have to wait till morning. The spell requires sunlight." Raven said

It was a long and boring wait but the sun finally came up. Victoria hid in front of the curtain while raven preformed the spell.

"Light and darkness. Light and darkness. Light and darkness." Raven kept chanting those three words, and before there eyes a circle of fire appeared and then disappeared.

Raven gave the ring to robin. He gave to Victoria.

"I hope this works" Victoria said placing the ring on her finger.

Victoria steeped into the sunlight and screamed but she didn't get caught on fire. A smile appeared on her face. She looked threw the window. She could once again fell the warmth of the sun on her pail white skin.


End file.
